


bad magic

by space0bongo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur isn't clueless, M/M, Merlin is a lousy sorcerer, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-27
Updated: 2008-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo





	bad magic

 

“It was an accident,” at Arthur’s skeptical look, “no really. I would never…I have better taste…they’re girls! I don’t do girls. Too complicated, and they have this thing between their,” At Arthur’s horrified expression Merlin decided to get straight to the point. “I’m gay!”

When Arthur sighed long and hard, with a hint of irritation creeping into its edges, Merlin realised it wasn’t quite the point the Prince wanted him to make. “I’m a sorcerer too, well not really. I’m more of a novice really, definitely not an expert, and I may have cast a spell.” Merlin took a breath. “And it may have gone horribly, horribly wrong.”

“Well that much is obvious,” Arthur said wearily as he waved an arm to indicate the two naked girls clamouring over themselves (and four guards) to get at Arthur. “No man in his right mind would cast a love spell for someone else’s benefit.”

"It won't happen again," Merlin smiled weakly. "I've learned my lesson. No more magic. Ever." He crossed his heart and appeared quite confident before dropping down on his knees. "Please don't kill me, I know I'm not the best manservant, okay I'm a really shitty one, but I try. You won't get someone who tries as hard as me. Ever. Not even if you go across the seas, not that I'm saying you should. It's not like you're a Captain or,"

"If I pretend I didn't notice will you shut up?" Arthur snapped, suddenly putting a stop to Merlin's sniveling. "Well?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, consider this," He waved his arms violently in the air. "Consider it unnoticed. I'm going to hunt."


End file.
